


Showered With a Gift

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Cas gives Dean a gift, and steps into the shower while his best friend opens it. A game of Truth or Dare ensues.





	Showered With a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent4hire22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).

> I blame Jackie, Shower Pressure, and Unwrapped.
> 
> Thanks to The Golden Bitches for their encouragement and love, as always.

Cas had just closed the motel bathroom door behind himself when he heard a rustle of paper in the bedroom. Dean was opening his gift, good. Cas let out a low chuckle and started stripping. His clothes hit the bathroom floor and he was reaching for the faucet when he heard a low _ sonofabitch! _ from beyond the door. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was choked and rough, and Cas felt it slide down his spine like velvet. “Is this… are you kidding here?”

“Two words, Dean. Rhonda Hurley,” Cas replied.

“Damnit, I knew Truth or Dare was a bad idea,” Dean muttered, and Cas paused.

“Regrets, Dean?” he asked softly, waiting on a knife’s edge for the answer, balancing between hope and heartbreak.

“NO!” he blurted, and Cas smiled, turning on the water. “I just… that was… I mean. Do you kiss everyone like that for a dare?”

“We could play again and you could find out…” Cas teased. At least he told himself he was teasing…

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Dean, I’m about to have a shower, what dares could I possibly do?” Cas replied, rolling his eyes as he stepped under the steaming water with a sigh.

“Okay, so truth. Whatcha wearing?” Dean called through the door with a laugh.

Cas clutched at the bar in the hotel shower to catch himself as he slid, startled. He pitched his voice low and raspy. If they were doing this, he was going to enjoy himself. “Water.” A second later there was a crash and a low _ fuck! _ as Dean dropped something in the bedroom. “You alright, Dean?”

“I’m… _ ow! _ I’m fine.” Cas rolled his eyes again and grabbed the shampoo, pouring it into his hand and lathering his hair.

“In that case, my turn, truth or dare, Dean?” Cas asked, knowing Dean was likely to fall for the trap.

“Dare!” came the immediate reply, and Cas chuckled softly to himself, knowing Dean was wary about revealing too much about himself. Especially after spilling the beans about Rhonda Hurley and the pink panties to their group of friends.

“I dare you to try on your present,” he called, his hands sliding over his chest as he scrubbed himself clean. He turned his back to the spray and let out a soft moan, the water pressure pounding out the ache in his shoulders and back. It had been a long day, an even longer week. 

There was a long silence beyond the bathroom door until Dean’s voice came from just the other side. “And you’ll stay in there? You won’t come out?” He sounded scared. Not what Cas wanted.

“I promise, I won’t come ‘til you call,” he teased and got a huff of laughter in reward.  


“You’re such an asshole.”

“Guilty. Besides, I’m staying in here until the hot water runs out. This shower is heaven-sent,” he declared, stretching and groaning as his back popped. Feeling loose and relaxed under the water beating against his skin in a rapid tattoo, his hands stroked down his stomach to his hips, his nails digging in just slightly over his prominent hip bones to tease himself.

“Fine. Just… stay in there then,” Dean’s voice called, low and just a little breathy. Cas ignored the spark in his gut at the sound for a moment, then glanced towards the door guiltily, as though Dean would suddenly burst through and call him a pervert. 

_ Fuck it. _ His hand crept lower, his nails raking down his thighs lightly, his thumbs grazing the cleft between his thighs and hips, and he moaned again, biting his lip.

“They’re… they’re a bit snug.” Dean’s voice broke through his reverie, and Cas jumped a little. A fire had started in his pelvis, just a flicker, but it was enough that his cock was starting to chub up just a little. How messed up was this, getting himself riled up with his best friend trying on pink satin panties in the next room? Cas could just picture it, Dean bent over, showing off that delicious ass as he pulled the scrap of fabric up his bowed legs, his hands running over the material to feel the texture, his cheeks nearly matching the colour.

“Did I get the size wrong?” Cas asked, and Dean replied with a dry chuckle.

“I don’t think so, I just don’t think they were designed with a dude in mind.” Cas nearly swallowed his tongue, imagining Dean spilling over the front of the panties, which were cut low and tight. His hand found his cock and he whimpered, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he stroked himself slowly. His head tilted back under the spray, sweeping his hair back from his face, letting the steaming water sluice over his body as he surrendered, his grip loose and moving slowly. 

_ “Dean…” _he whispered, a low groan building in his chest, one he fought to keep quiet.

“You--your turn, Cas.” Dean’s voice hitched, and Cas’ mind went wild, painting a picture of what caused that catch in his breath. His cock jumped in his hand and he moaned, biting his lip too late when he heard a muffled _ shit _ from the bedroom.

“Truth…” Cas muttered, then cleared his throat and repeated himself a little louder.

“Why did you buy me these?” Dean asked, and Cas heard something odd in his friend’s voice. Was it lower than usual?

“Partly to tease the everloving shit out of you,” Cas teased, wondering if Dean would accept that partial answer.

“And?” No such luck.

“And you sounded wistful when you told us about wearing them before. And I knew you’d never buy them for yourself, and I wanted to do something nice for you.” Cas scrubbed down his legs, trying to will his aching cock down. It bobbed happily, ignoring him. “Truth or dare, Dean.”

“Dare, truth always gets me in trouble,” Dean grumbled, and Cas smirked, even as he scrubbed his back.

“I dare you to take a selfie.”

“You fucker,” Dean accused, but the thread of laughter was still in his voice, along with something else that Cas couldn’t identify.

“Hey, I’m not asking for proof, I’m just saying you have to take one.”

“Fine, fine.” There was a pause, and Cas slid his hands down over his ass, first scrubbing himself clean, then again, slowly, simply because it felt good. His fingers were teasing over his hole, pressing lightly when Dean announced: “Done!”

“Is it a good shot?” he asked, breathing carefully and pressing deeper.

“It’s a selfie of me in women’s underwear, what do you want?” Dean asked in an acidic tone.

“You,” Cas muttered under his breath and then raised his voice. “My turn? Truth.”

“Seriously man, how long are you planning on being in there?” Dean asked, then started to correct himself. “Wait! That’s not my quest--”

“At least twenty more minutes. Dumbass.” There was a curse from the bedroom and Cas grinned, then gasped as his fingers brushed his prostate. His cock jumped again and he whined softly. “So, truth or dare?” he asked breathlessly.

“Fuck. Truth.”

_ Gotcha. _

“How do the panties make you feel, Dean?” Cas asked.

“What?” Dean replied, his voice strangled. “They’re soft, I guess.”

“I’m glad, Dean, but that’s not what I asked.”

“Cmon, man…” Dean complained, but Cas was merciless, even as he squatted and drove his fingers deeper.

“Dean, are you planning to forfeit?” Cas demanded, smirking at the challenge. Dean Winchester never forfeited, no matter how embarrassing he found the dare or question. He brushed over his prostate again and hissed, nearly losing his balance. Fumbling over the side of the tub, he reached for his towel and the objects rolled within. Pulling out a small bottle of waterproof lube, he slicked his fingers and pressed them into his body again, muttering a low curse as he started to rock on his hand.

“They… pretty, okay? They make me feel pretty, and fucking horny as fuck,” Dean finally replied, his voice hoarse and rasping, and Cas moaned, scissoring his fingers. “Cas? What are you doing?”

“Hey,” Cas gasped, controlling his voice by the narrowest of margins. “I didn’t pick truth.”

“Were you going to pick dare?” Dean retorted.

“Truth.”

“What are you doing, _ Castiel?” _

“I… _ oh fuck,” _he breathed, then repeated it louder. “Oh fuck…”

“Answer me, or it’s a forfeit!” Dean ordered, and Cas’ brain short-circuited for a moment at how badly he wanted that stern voice giving him instructions in a very specific scenario.

"I'm working my ass open with my fingers so I can get my fucking dildo in there!" he finally called out and fumbled with his towel for it. 

A low groan interrupted his search, and he hesitated. They had to spend the night in the room together. So far lines had blurred but hadn't been crossed. But this… this… something was happening here, and Cas rolled with it. He stood, turning off the water after washing his hands.

"Dean, truth or dare."

_ "Oh fuck…" _The expletive was low, and if the water had still been running, he might not have heard it. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and started drying himself off.

"Dean?" 

"Truth…" Cas paused, hearing the quiet, strangled quality of Dean's voice, then mopped at his hair.

He thought carefully. "Dean, what do you want, right this instant?"

"Fuck, man. I wanna fuck you so bad."

Cas froze, the towel falling from his hair to wrap about his shoulders like a cloak as he stepped towards the door.

"Dean, I said I wouldn't leave the bathroom without your say so." He swallowed, his voice low and rough. "Tell me I can come to you."

"Cas, get your ass out here, now!" Dean called hoarsely, and Cas nearly kicked down the door between them. The sight waiting for him arrested him in his tracks. Dean lay on the closer of two motel beds, propped up on a pillow as he played with the tip of his cock. The satin panties whispered as he moved, and a low moan escaped his lips as a bead of precome wept from his slit. He was holding the panties away to avoid staining them, and a look of fierce concentration crossed his face as his cock twitched and leaked another droplet. 

Cas strode across the room in his bare feet and climbed onto the bed, then bent and kissed Dean with every bit of passion and love he could. Dean’s hands snaked into his hair and pulled him closer, his lips parting on a strangled moan as he gave as good as he got. When finally they parted, breathless and panting, Cas smirked down at Dean, cocking one eyebrow.

“See the difference from that last kiss?”

***

Dean stared up at his best friend, his fingers sliding over his ribs and tracing his tattoo. With his hair still wet from the shower and his body hot and damp, he truly looked like a fallen angel, all flushed and dishevelled. Dean pulled him in for another kiss, revelling in the taste of him. Cas squirmed under his searching fingers, and Dean pulled back with a grin. 

"Ticklish, Angel?" he breathed, and when Cas' eyes widened in protest, attacked his ribs, until Cas was kicking and squirming to get away as he giggled.

“Enough, truce!” he cried, breathless with laughter. 

“That sounds like a forfeit, what do I get?” Dean teased.

Cas looked down at him, his eyes slowly darkening until Dean’s breath caught with the intensity of his gaze. Cas slowly bent to whisper in his ear.

“What were you thinking while I was in the bathroom?” he reminded, and slid a hand down Dean’s chest to tease at the edge of the panties.

“Fuck! I don’t want you to feel like--” Cas interrupted him with another throat-swabbing kiss, and this time moved to straddle his would-be lover.

“Feel like I have to? In case you haven’t noticed, Dean, I’m trying to seduce you.”

Dean chuckled softly, sliding his hands down Cas’ back to cup his ass. Pulling him closer until they both gasped at the friction, Dean murmured, “Consider me seduced.”

Cas nipped at his throat and as Dean threw his head back on a sigh, reached back to grasp Dean’s cock through the panties. He stroked it a few times, flicking his thumb over the head until Dean was arching into his touch and moaning, then shoved the panties down around his thighs and lined up.

“Yes?” he asked softly, his voice rough and hoarse.

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah… oh, oh yeah!” Dean cried out as Cas sank down onto his cock, his body tensed and breaking out in a sweat. “Fuck, Angel. You okay?”

“Mmph… You’re--” he broke off with a groan as Dean shifted, leaning up to kiss him. “You’re a lot bigger than the toy I have in the bathroom.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dean said with a smug grin. Cas’ eyes narrowed and he clenched deliberately around his lover, pulling a moan from his lips. “Damn, Angel, you’re tight.”

Cas rolled his hips and they cried out together, and then Cas was riding him, rolling his hips and using his thick runner’s thighs to drive them harder and faster. Dean grasped him around the waist, holding on and pulling him down on each thrust, his face taut in a grimace of ecstasy as he neared the edge. Cas slowed down, leaning back, and moaned loudly. Dean tightened his grasp and snapped up his hips, pulling a whimper from Cas even as his cock wept, dripping onto Dean’s stomach.

“You close, Angel?” Dean asked through gritted teeth, and Cas nodded sharply, his hands clenching on Dean’s thighs as he rode him. A moment later he cried out, shouting Dean’s name, his cock painting Dean’s stomach and chest in streams of white. Dean felt him tighten like a vise, and his eyes rolled back as he went hurtling over the edge, his vision whiting out.

When he blinked the sweat from his eyes a few moments later, Cas had collapsed into his arms and was nuzzling at his throat.

“Truth or dare, Cas,” he whispered.

“Truth.” Cas’ words were murmured against his throat where he was peppering Dean’s skin with kisses.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Dean asked, smiling softly into blue eyes that stared back with affection.

A shit-eating grin curved Cas’ lips. “I dunno, what’s the forfeit?” 

“Asshole. Tickles. A lot of tickles.”

“Oh, in that case, yes.”

“You’re such a shit.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Cas teased through a yawn, snuggling closer, disregarding the mess between them.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Vaesse, thank you!
> 
> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/SKPeD9Q) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
